


三角形

by Yoursi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursi/pseuds/Yoursi
Relationships: 赫云/圭云
Kudos: 13





	三角形

晚上的风有些凉，金钟云半靠在房间的露台上，身上披着一件宽大的黑色外套，脖颈上仍然挂着那条蓝色的丝巾。他半闭着双眼，不去理会身后窸窸窣窣的响声。

曺圭贤看着站在露台上的金钟云，回想起今天的录制，心中有些酸涩。他蹑手蹑脚的走到露台上，从身后搂住金钟云，将一颗毛茸茸的脑袋搭在他的肩上。

金钟云感觉到肩上的重量，勾起嘴角笑了笑，他反过手去，揉揉了肩上毛茸茸的脑袋，随后便将手搭在交叠在自己腹部的手上。

“哥”

曺圭贤说话的气息透过金钟云脖间的丝巾，金钟云瑟缩了一下，浅浅的嗯了声。

曺圭贤有些不满金钟云敷衍的应付，他抬起手来，解开金钟云脖颈间的那条丝巾，他凑上去，吸吮着脖颈间白嫩的皮肉。金钟云有些吃痛，闷哼了一声，但还是纵容着心中泛酸的曺圭贤。

曺圭贤看着自己在脖颈上留下的红痕，有些满足，又黏黏糊糊的凑到哥哥的脸边，想要讨一个黏腻的吻。金钟云回过身去，将双手虚挂在曺圭贤的脖颈上，得到默许的曺圭贤，热切的贴了上去，双手牢牢的掐住怀里的腰，手指还不甚老实的磨擦着腰间的软肉。

房间的门虚掩着，李赫宰轻手轻脚的推开虚掩着的门，看到了在露台上亲吻的两人，李赫宰心中有些难耐。他合上身后的门，门锁咔哒落下的声音惊住了正在接吻的两人。金钟云闷哼一声，一把搡开曺圭贤，看向李赫宰的方向。曺圭贤看着倚在门口的李赫宰闷哼一声。

金钟云有些手足无措，他凑过去，想要牵住李赫宰的手，却被身后的曺圭贤一把揽住腰，金钟云涨红着脸，低声安抚着曺圭贤。曺圭贤甩开箍在金钟云腰侧的手，看着李赫宰亲昵的在金钟云的脖颈上吸吮着。曺圭贤有些不甘，刚刚还在自己怀中的温香软玉的哥哥现在又落在别人怀中。他快步走上前，从背后揽住金钟云，一双手不老实的爬上金钟云微鼓的胸脯上，轻轻的揉捏着。夹在两人怀里的金钟云一下软了腰，趴伏在李赫宰的肩上。

金钟云闷哼一声，从两个人怀里直起身来，跌坐在一旁的床上。藏在宽大白T里的胸脯不断起伏着，曺圭贤捞起金钟云的后背，双手隔着厚重的衣料揉搓着软嫩的乳肉.李赫宰凑上前去，解开红色运动裤的绳子，一双手伸进去揉捏着腿间滑嫩的软肉. 金钟云像一条濒死的鱼，双腿不停抽搐着.

李赫宰将那条红色的松垮的裤子彻底退下来，露出金钟云被布料包裹的浑圆挺翘的臀部.他隔着布料轻轻的揉捏着挺翘的臀桥部，金钟云闷哼一声，将自己的胸脯高高挺起.曺圭贤脱下那件宽大的外套去，将白色T恤高高卷起，露出白嫩的胸膛.两人调换了一下姿势，金钟云整个人跪趴在床下，李赫宰勾住一旁的润滑剂，坏心思的挤在金钟云劲瘦的背部.泛着油光的润滑剂顺着背部的脊线，慢慢滑入臀部。李赫宰笑了笑，伸过手去，接住那滴泛着油光的润滑剂，轻轻得按到金钟云的穴口.

金钟云猛的抽搐一下，对上了跪在他眼前的曺圭贤，他伸出手来，隔着厚重的牛仔布料，揉了一把曺圭贤的裆部.金钟云伸出手来，解开牛仔裤的拉链，隔着布料去吮吸曺圭贤的阴茎.曺圭贤呼吸越发沉重，他将手插进金钟云柔顺的黑发，牢牢的固定住他的脑袋.

曺圭贤突然看到半挂在金钟云手上的那条蓝色丝巾，他一把将丝巾勾过来，围在金钟云的双眼上.金钟云似乎有些不满，扭过脑袋，轻轻咬了一口曺圭贤.曺圭贤有些吃痛，他将手伸到金钟云的臀部，与李赫宰一同把第一根手指挤进狭窄的甬道.

金钟云一哆嗦，瞬间塌下了腰，撑在床面上的双肘止不住的颤抖.

“哥，我们来玩个游戏.”

金钟云似乎意识到两个人要做什么，双腿止不住的抽搐.

“艺性，要猜对哦.”

蒙在金钟云眼前的丝巾阻挡了眼前绝大部分的光线，他听着身后窸窸窣窣的响声，双腿止不住的颤抖.

金钟云感觉的到，自己狭窄的甬道正在一点一点地被拓开.猛的一下，李赫宰的阴茎便凶狠的撞了了进来，每一下都又快又狠.金钟云哆嗦着想要去够后背的人，却被一双手牢牢的按住.

“咕噜？”

听到答案的李赫宰有些泛酸，揽住金钟云的腿弯大开大合的操干着.

“我们艺性错了呢.”

金钟云猛的哆嗦了一下，想要伸出手去安抚李赫宰，却被曺圭贤猛的拍了一下.

“错了的话，我们艺性可是要接受惩罚.”

曺圭贤将下午用到的绳扣扣在金钟云的两手上，一只手托起金钟云的脸，迫使金钟云含住自己的阴茎.身后的李赫宰牢牢的锁住金钟云的腿弯，配合着曺圭贤一进一出.曺圭贤伸出手去，揉捏着金钟云穴口的一圈软肉.金钟云意识到了曺圭贤要做什么，猛烈的抽搐着.

曺圭贤狠下心来，将一根手指挤进软烂的穴道，配合着李赫宰的抽插.金钟云顾不得嘴里曺圭贤的阴茎，扭过身子去，想去讨好身后的李赫宰.

曺圭贤看着李赫宰，冲他轻轻摇了摇头，又将一根手指挤进软烂不堪的穴道.金钟云猛的软下腰，整个身体泛着异样的红.金钟云想向两人讨饶，平日床上羞于说出口的话一句一句往外倒.

曺圭贤狠下心来，插入最后一根手指，金钟云猛的呜咽一声，前面久未抚慰的阴茎已经射了.

“我们艺性真的很性感”

说罢，曺圭贤便将自己的阴茎挤进糜烂地穴道.金钟云整个人抽搐着，被绳扣扣住的双手动弹不得，整个身体因为过度的快感蜷缩着.

李赫宰俯下身来，揉捏着被忽略已久的胸脯，看着金钟云在快感中沉沦的脸.他突然伸手去够遗落在床头柜上的手机，曺圭贤似乎明白了他要做什么，他用双手扒开金钟云的臀瓣，让整个穴口更好的暴露在空气下.在快感中沉沦的金钟云并没有注意到身后传来的轻微的相机声.

曺圭贤揉捏这金钟云的臀部，配合着李赫宰的抽插.从身后传来的快感，似乎放大到了金钟云的全身，口腔和泪腺不受控制的分泌出更多的液体.

曺圭贤配合这李赫宰大开大合的操干着，两个人看着沉沦在欲海里的金钟云，射在金钟云糜烂的穴道深处.

曺圭贤拍了拍金钟云的屁股，凑到他耳边“艺性，给我们生个孩子.”

曺圭贤拿出手机，示意李赫宰将金钟云的两腿撑开，精液从软乱的穴口缓缓淌出，双手被绳扣缚住，眼睛上被那条蓝色丝巾蒙住.整个人在昏黄的灯光下，有种异样的色情感.

听到耳边传来的相机咔嚓声，金钟云明白了这不过是一场开端.


End file.
